Field
Aspects of the present invention generally relate to a communication apparatus, a control method, and a computer readable medium.
Description of the Related Art
Communication apparatuses capable of establishing communication using a plurality of connection methods such as Universal Serial Bus (USB) (registered trademark) connection and wireless connection have been known. For such a communication apparatus, a communication mode in which a connection to an information processing apparatus is made using one of these connection methods is set. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-359623 discloses a communication apparatus capable of receiving communication information from an information processing apparatus and automatically setting a communication mode on the basis of the communication information.
However, for example, in a case where the connection method of such a communication apparatus is determined in advance, there is no need to set a communication mode. At that time, before setting a communication mode, the communication apparatus is often connected to an information processing apparatus using the connection method determined in advance.